Guidelines
These are guidelines that users are expected to follow to remain on the wiki. Failure to follow these guidelines will probably result in a block. The duration of the block depends on how severe the offense. Coming soon. #Bullying #Cross-wiki drama #Explicit content #Follow staff warnings #Transmitting illegal content #Necroposting #Off topic comments #Minimodding Coming soon. #Plagiarism #Vandalism #Editing user content without permission Coming soon. Coming soon #Sockpuppetry #Inappropriate username #Trolling 1. If you are a creepypasta believer, you are permitted to express your belief publicly, but you cannot start or join any arguments that may take place between you and those who do not believe in pastas. If you see an argument taking place, then report it to an administrator. You must list at least a few of the users involved, as well as proof of the argument. This could be a screenshot sent in discord with the users arguing. 2. Inappropriate content is not allowed. If you make an inappropriate story, or vandalize an existing story to state or show inappropriate content, you will be blocked for a duration of at least 2 weeks (14 days). 3. If your account has an inappropriate username, your account will be permabanned. You are welcome to continue editing under a different account with an appropriate username, or you can change your username to something appropriate and then message the blocking admin on Community Central. 4. Vandalism is prohibited. If your vandalism is minor, then you may be let off with a warning (and your edits reverted). However, in most cases, vandalism will result in a block. The punishments for vandalism are as follows: 1-week block, 2-week block, 1-month block, 3-month block, 6-month block, permanent block. Any Vandalism that goes unpunished in the past, will be punished rightfully. Be careful about what you do and what you say. 5. Insulting the wiki or any staff member will result in a block. The punishment for insulting a moderator is a 1-week block and if it continues after that, a 1-month block. Insulting an admin will result in a 2-week block, and if it continues after that, a 3-month block. Insulting a bureaucrat will result in a 1-month block, and if it continues, a 6-month block. Insulting the wiki will result in a 9-month block, and if it continues after that, a permanent block. 6. If you are a staff member, and you are caught abusing your power (eg, deleting perfectly fine pages for no/false reasons, blocking users just because you dislike them, being angry at users and believing your anger is justified due to having a high rank) will result in a warning (and if continues, a demotion) or an immediate demotion, depending on how severe the rank abuse was. 7. Do not try to damage other users' reputation whether it be by trash-talking them behind their back (this is also known as backstabbing), making pages for the sole purpose of defaming them, forging screenshots of them saying inappropriate and/or insulting things, or anything else that could undermine their reputation. 8. Being unaware of these guidelines, or "forgetting" them is NOT an excuse for breaking them. You will still be punished like other users, even if you really did forget. Category:Help